Favourite Colour
by animeaddict47
Summary: You can tell a lot about a person by their favourite colour." KyouyaxHaruhi. Used to be a oneshot but my people wanted more :p. Please comment :D
1. Favourite Colour

_**Disclaimer;**_

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, Haruhi would stop being so bloody well dense all the time. It's vair vair annoying. But I guess it wouldn't really work otherwise, ne? Another hint that I don't own OHSHC is that I'm poor, because I don't make any money from this story either :(

_**Guide;**_

"**bold text in speech" **means more than one person is talking simultaneously (usually the twins)

**bold text on it's own** is used for emphasis, so don't worry about that too much :D

_**Chitchat;**_

Yeah, yeah, I know I should be focusing on my other stories because I've been so Slack Alice with them etc. etc. But I just needed a break from the whole angsty stuff in Reunion and I'm a bit stuck on Betting Celibacy. This story's been floating around in my head for a week now, gradually building up to the point at which I give in and try a oneshot…. And fail miserably… Just tell me what you guys think, okay?

_**Bon Appetit!**_

* * *

_**Favourite Colour**_

"My what?" I ask, peering over my laptop into her large brown eyes.

"Your favourite colour. The twins and I were talking about it in Psychology and they said you can tell a lot about a person through their favourite colour. I said it's pretty pointless, as people are constantly changing their minds about their favourite colours." Haruhi explains, seeming genuinely curious. I hold back a smile. She's always trying to figure us out, and the fascinating thing is that most of the time she's actually right. The infuriating thing is that I can't seem to return the favour. I look around the room and find the twins harassing Tamaki, most likely about Haruhi. Tamaki's just started flailing his arms around in an unnecessarily dramatic manner and clutching his chest, so I estimate that we have about five minutes before he runs over spewing some nonsense about his 'beloved daughter'.

"I assume you asked the others?" I question, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah, and as much as I hate to admit it I think the twins might be onto something…" She taps her chin in thought. I can practically see her mind going over each member's answer and matching it with his personality. Her beautiful eyes wander to the boys in question; "Hikaru and Kaoru said theirs was red, which, according to the magazine they gave me as 'proof'-" she nods her head at the teen magazine on the table with mild disgust "implies that they are impulsive, sexy and often have mood swings. If you take out the sexy part, that explains them quite well…" she says in her usual blunt manner, and I can't help but smirk. Ah, if the twins heard that. She then looks over to the two seniors sitting at a table on the far side of the room. "Hunny-senpai* said that his was orange, which means that he is sociable and gets along well with others. It also means that he hates being alone and always wants to be at the centre of things…" I give a small nod in agreement, that explanation does fit our loli-shota type well. "Mori-senpai said blue, which means he is capable, sensitive and makes an outstanding friend. It also means he craves harmony and tranquillity." A small smile plays at Haruhi's irresistible lips as she says Host King's reply; "Tamaki-senpai's favourite colour is yellow, which signifies a creative and artistic individual. Yellows have cheerful spirit and are inclined to be idealistic and imaginative." Her eyes linger on him for a moment before she turns to look at me. My fists loosen at that. "So… what's your favourite colour?"

"Hmmm…" I pretend to deliberate. I apply some relatively complicated reflection theories in my head routinely before adjusting my glasses so that the light bounces off them and spy on The Three Idiots (i.e. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru) to see their argument winding down, signalling that they're about to come over. The twins appear to be holding a clothes bag of sorts and take out the beginnings of a costume. My eyes grow slightly before my mask is replaced and I look back at Haruhi. It's times like these I'm thankful for The Three Idiots' obsession with 'commoner anime'. My lips curve upwards slightly. "I don't think I have one. If I'm honest, I haven't really thought about it." I answer semi-truthfully. Haruhi pouts, obviously displeased with my answer. My curved lips turn into a slight smile and the sight. She really is quite cute, this girl.

"**Ha~ru~hi!"** identical voices call. I notice Haruhi stiffen slightly and her face become passive.

"No." She deadpans before the twins even get to her.

"**Eh? You don't even know what we were going to say!"** They protest, throwing their arms around her small waist. I suppress a flinch.

"I don't need to. You have a clothes bag. That's all I need to know." she says, he face unchanging.

"Demou*…" the one on the right begins

"It's fate!" the other half finishes. Haruhi raises an eyebrow

"Oh? And how did you to figure that one out exactly?"

"**Simple! Anime!!!!" **they announce as if they've just solved an impossible math equation.

"Eh?" Haruhi tilts her head slightly, her hair moving to show the soft milky skin on her neck…

"Tono and us were watching this reeeeeally cool anime and…" Righty begins

"Then we noticed something…" Lefty takes his turn before they finish together;

"**You and the main character share the same name!"**

"So?" Haruhi asks, still not understanding their point. I can't say I entirely blame her.

"So it's a sign that you simply _must_ wear this for daddy!" Tamaki booms from behind her, causing us both to jump. Well, Haruhi to jump externally and I internally. Ootoris never show fear.

"You are not my father." Haruhi says, sighing "And what is this amazing simply-must-wear outfit then?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Show it to us, ne?" Haninozuka's chipper voice calls. It seems he was attracted to the commotion… hmmm… he really is an orange then. Morinozuka is, of course, stands by his side, a stoic expression on his face. The twins share a Cheshire cat grin as the pull the costume out of the bag.

"Hell. No." Haruhi deadpans and tries to get up, but the twins pin her down

"**Hmmm? But we looked **_**everywhere**_** for this! We even altered it ourselves!"** they moan, feigning hurt. **"You may be growing there, but you're still a dashboard" **they point to her chest but she slaps their hands away angrily and death stares at them. Their eyes widen and they stand up straight but never release their hold on her petite shoulders. They are not going down without a fight.

"I don't care. I am not a prostitute. And that... that… _thing_ looks more appropriate in one of those American mansions." Haruhi begins to panic, knowing they've got her trapped. I myself am talking in every last detail about the costume in my notepad. No way am I missing a moment like this. I notice in the corner of my eyes that although Morinozuka's stoic expression may be there, so is the trickle of blood coming from his nose.

Hentai.

"H-Haru-chan…" Haninozuka stutters, tugging on her sleeve. She turns to him, the anger momentarily gone from her face "Ano*… I think that… Haru-chan would look very… cute in that…" He looks down to the floor, a red tint on his cheeks.

Haninozuka too? Good grief, even I didn't expect him to be that type. Then again, he **is**an eighteen-year-old male. Haruhi analyses Haninozuka for a moment then casts her eyes to me.

'Help. Me.' She mouths. I smirk and adjust my glasses. She sighs, knowing full well what that means.

"Fine." She mutters. But just as the boys begin to cheer she continues; "But on one condition;" she turns fully to me, unleashing the full power of her eyes. Dammit. "My debt is abolished."

The whole clubroom turns silent and all eyes are on me. I stubbornly hold Haruhi's stare, even though I know it will make it harder to think straight. The business side of my brain –well, the small part of it unaffected by those enchanting eyes- frantically searches for a response.

"Haruhi… what ever happened to 'I can work this off myself!'" I quote her words when the Lobelia hags offered to pay of their 'fair maiden's' debt. Haruhi pouts.

"Those girls scare me. It was the only excuse I could think of." The Three Idiots and Haninozuka laugh as Morinozuka and I chuckle. Haruhi looks around us, confused as to why we're laughing before turning her innocent doe eyes onto me. "Well?" They all stop laughing and the silent anticipation returns.

"Haruhi, as much as admire how you've used our club members' perversion to your advantage-" her eyes flash mischievously and I smile "-I regret to inform you that I cannot cut your debt completely." Her face drops as the rest of the Host Club suppress sighs of relief.

"Okay… I guess I should be kinda glad. That kind of thing would never suit me anyway." Haruhi says in her usual casual manner and a wave of her hand as she turns back to the magazine on the table. I raise an eyebrow. Oh no, she is **not **getting out of it that easily.

"You seem to be under the impression that I was finished, Fujioka." The use of her surname causes her spine to straighten. I resist the urge to chuckle.

"I can, however, cut you debt in half… provided you wear the outfit the Hiitachins have so considerately given you." I glance over to the said twins and notice their Cheshire cat grins have returned along with the mischievous glint in their eyes. They know we've won. And if the heavy sigh Haruhi makes is anything to go by, she knows it too.

"Just this once." She finally accepts defeat and allows herself to be lead to the changing rooms by the boys. I stare after her and am disappointed to see her pissed off expression. I frown slightly; she usually wears an adorable bewildered expression, which makes her eyes seem even bigger and cuter along with a slight blush, which accentuates the innocence of her beautiful face. It appears our natural rookie is getting used to us… looks like I'm going to have to think of new ways to see that face…

"Hurry up." A deep baritone voice breaks through my thoughts. I look up at Morinozuka and allow myself to portray mild surprise; he's not by Haninozuka's side for once.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hurry up and tell her. Or she'll be gone."

"I'm sorry, but I appear to be misunderstanding what you are trying to say, Morinozuka." He looks down at me and a small smile plays at his lips. He pats a large hand on my shoulder before saying three simple words;

"You. Love. Her." I can't stop my eyes from widening and my mouth to gape slightly. I struggle to form a coherent sentence, so instead I opt for saying nothing and concentrate on regaining control of my face. "I shall go and deal with them. Hurry up and tell her." Morinozuka says as he walks to the group, signalling the end of one of his rare semi-talkative moments. When this man does speak, it's always worth the wait.

I guess I should contemplate what the Wild Type had said, but I don't particularly see the point, nor do I want to. Yes, it is true that I have developed a certain degree of emotional attachment to Haruhi Fujioka, every member of the Host Club has. Yes, it's true that I find myself infatuated with her natural charm and interesting ways. However, that does not mean I will act upon such frivolous feelings. I am not the type display any weakness; it is how I have been brought up. And I know for a fact that Haruhi Fujioka is my weakness. But maybe I can allow myself to indulge in this weakness a little. Just this once.

And it is with that thought that I gracefully rise up out of my seat and stroll over to the door, behind which Haruhi is changing into the bunny girl costume that started all this. I also notice Morinozuka and Haninozuka look up and smile knowingly before returning back to their conversations with the other hosts around a table on the far side of the room.

Once at the door, I quickly use my previous experiences with the 'Dress Up Haruhi Game' to know that Haruhi takes approximately seven minutes changing and three mumbling about the outfit before coming out to a chorus of 'Kawaaiiii!*'s. I look at my watch and smirk. Perfect timing as always. If this doesn't get that look on her face, I don't know what will. I take a deep breath and slip into the changing room, careful not to make a sound as I walk to the curtain The Three Idiots insisted on having put up after the Kasanoda incident. My eyes roam over the faint silhouette of Haruhi's body and I have to pause for a moment and regain my composure. In order for this to deliver it's full effect, I need to be in control. Of everything. And that includes my body. After I have dealt with that, I carry on moving towards my goal. I slowly and carefully pull back the distasteful lemon coloured curtain…

Just in time to see an underwear clad Haruhi pick her belt up off of the floor. The pale green lace of her underwear compliments her begging-to-be-touched porcelain skin and increases her sex appeal tenfold. I freeze, my eyes wide, my mind has turned to mush. But it's functioning enough to know that what little control I did have over certain parts of my body has just went out the window. I stare helplessly as Haruhi slowly rises from the floor, giving me a perfect view of her small rear. I avert my eyes to the mirror, only to get a straight look down her bra. Great. She looks up into the mirror and freezes too. I guess I should be happy, because there, on that perfect face, is the beautiful expression I crave so much. But at the moment, I'm not entirely sure I am capable of anything. So instead we just stay in our places looking at each other in horror for two entirely different reasons.

I don't know how long we stared like that for, but Haruhi was the first to break the trance we were in by leaping up and grabbing her school shirt, she held it up over her, barely covering her stomach.

"You could knock, you know!!" She hisses. Fortunately, she is aware that this room is definitely not soundproof and if the others hear about this, there'll be hell to pay. "What do you _want_ Kyouya-senpai??" I blink, slowly coming back to my senses. Her chestnut eyes analyse my face and I watch hers soften; she seems to understand that I'm feeling just as awkward as she is. She scratches the back of her neck and smiles sheepishly. "Ano… could you not stare like that? It's kinda embarrassing" she finishes with a nervous laugh. I smile slightly, having come back to my senses fully.

"Green." I state, the smile not leaving my face. Haruhi looks at me as if I've lost my mind. She cocks her head to the side

"Eh?" I walk over to her confidently, not breaking her gaze for a moment. She clutches at the top of her shirt and steps back, only to bang into the mirror. My smile turns into a smirk as place my hands on either side of her head, blocking her in.

"Green." I repeat, making no attempt to hide my amusement at her face. Seriously, I really like that face.

"Whatever nonsense you're talking about, can it wait until I am changed?" Haruhi tries to keep her voice steady, but I can hear the unease in there.

"It's not nonsense, Haruhi. I am answering your previous question and am curious as to what it means." I lean in so that my breath tickles her ear "My favourite colour." I nibble the lobe of her ear ever so slightly "Is green." I pull back to watch her reaction and only just hold back laughter. Yes, I may like the bewildered face, but I absolutely love this one. Her cheeks are still flushed, and her eyes are still huge, only this time her plump lips are slightly parted I can see her chest rapidly moving up and down, even through the shirt.

"Ky-Kyouya-senpai…" She begins, frowning slightly at her incapability to form a coherent sentence. I flash her one of my rare, genuine smiles before turning to walk out the room. "It means you are an affectionate, loyal friend who is inclined to be frank and moral. You're a person whose reputation is very important to you and when you start something, you finish it" She calls. I turn back to her and we share another genuine smile.

"It's like you don't know me at all." I joke

"Well, maybe we should do something about that…" she taps her chin again, but this time in mock thought. I chuckle.

"I hear the best time to do that is about 10am on a Saturday afternoon…" I play along. She grins at me

"In a public place, too… like by the waterfall in the park by mine."

"Sounds like a date..." I fish, I want to be certain. Well, old habits die hard.

"It's like you don't know me at all." She quotes mischievously before yanking the curtain, ending our flirting. I smile and slip back to the clubroom and to my laptop unnoticed, the smile never leaving my face.

* * *

_**Translator;**_

-senpai = a kind of honorific used when addressing someone older than you (e.g. a five year old would call a ten year old senpai)

Demou = but (don't know if I spelt that right…)

Ano = umm

Kawaii = cute

_**Reminiscing;**_

Wow. You've actually made it this far! Well done you!

This 'short story' was actually six pages long, not including the bits at the beginning and end… I honestly don't know how it ended up like that dude. I guess I was trying so hard not to make it like one of those tacky-

Guy; OMG I love you! Be mine!

Girl; I love you too!! I've been too scared to tell you how I feel blahdy blahdy blah blah

*kissy scene*

-things that I just wrote and wrote and wrote… It didn't even have a proper ending! Geez, I suck at this…

I've just had a thought. All my stories so far have been in the guy's POV, yet… I'm a girl. Why do I make things difficult for myself?? Yet another mystery about the wacko world that is my head. :s

Readable?

Enjoyable?

Very good?

Interesting?

Even worth the wait?

Write me!!

Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! x


	2. Favourite Touch

_**Disclaimer;**_

The Authoress is far too poor to own the stroke of genius that is Ouran High School Host Club.

_**Guide;**_

Exactly the same as the last chappie, so look there you lazy sods. (The Authoress is a hypocrite, ne?)

_**Chit-Chat;**_

Well, I asked, and am delighted to say you guys answered :]

There was one or two who thought this should stay a oneshot, but I live in a democracy (unless everyone's against me, in which case what I say, goes) so the majority rules!

Also, I changed the plot of this chapter half way through (kudos to the reader who gets it right) because this was all in Haruhi's opinion, and I wanted some things to be in Kyouya's, so I changed it so you guys would wait for me to update the third chappie ;p.

I was really stuck on what to call this one, but I hope the title fits in well with the story. It was originally called 'Favourite Food', but it had to change when the plot did.

Reviews are love. Flames are hawt.

_**Bon Appetit!**_

* * *

_**Favourite Food**_

"Why?" I ask myself for the umpteenth time in the past two hours.

Why me? Why here? Why **him**?

This time last week, I was innocently revising for an upcoming Maths test (which, I am relieved to say, I passed). But now, I am stood next to the artificial waterfall in the park near my apartment wearing one of the many overly girly dresses my father feels the need to constantly buy me.

All because of Kyouya-bloody-Ootori.

I honestly don't know what happened to me. One minute I was changing into the outrageous bunny girl costume the Host Club had forced me to put on, but the next, I was pressed up against the mirror with Kyouya-senpai*'s hot breath tickling my ear. That's not all, though, the worst –and definitely most terrifying- bit is the fact that I **liked** it. I liked the way he had such control over me. I liked the way he sauntered over to me with such confidence. I liked the way his voice seemed like silk caressing my skin. I guess that's why I kind of indirectly asked him to meet me here. I run my hands over the baby blue fabric and sigh. If I keep on getting shoved into baby blue dresses ((A/N – I'm referring to the old HikaruHaruhi 'date', you know the one dudes.)), I'm going to develop another phobia. This one is –thankfully- less uncomfortable than the other dresses. It's more like a simple summer dress, but with a pale pink ribbon tied around underneath my tiny bust. My hair is without itchy extensions, and is decorated with a matching hair band. I look at my small white watch and sigh. It's ten past ten, and I know Kyouya-senpai is **never** late, I knew he wouldn't show. I begin to trudge back to my home and am already planning a studying schedule when I see him. Casually leaning against a black BMW is The Shadow King himself. And my god does he look good. It's amazing how someone can be wearing a simple deep blue shirt, black jeans and plain black shoes and still look that perfect. I instantly feel an odd mixture of jealousy and awe spread across my body. He looks up at me and a small smile plays on his lips. He beckons me over with a single finger, as if using his whole hand would be a great effort, and winks. I feel my mouth gape. Did he just… wink? I shake my head furiously before waking over to him. I cross my arms over my chest and huff

"You're late."

"On the contrary, Haruhi, I've been stood here watching you for a good ten minutes now." Kyouya-senpai says coolly, the smile still on his ridiculously handsome face.

"Then why the hell didn't you come over and say 'hi' like a normal person?" I grit my teeth, I hate the way this guy can get under my skin.

"Okay, first: I don't think Tamaki would like you using such 'foul language'." He imitates Tamaki-senpai's dramatic manner at the last bit and I fight to keep the smile off of my face "And second: I did call out to you, but you appeared to be deep in thought." He pushes himself off of his car bonnet with ease and lowers his head so that we see eye-to-eye. "I am curious as to what got you so out of it Haruhi." I get a strong sense of déjà-vu and my mind flashes back to that night at the Karizawa mansion when Kyouya-senpai last bent down to me like that and told me I could pay him with my body… odd, I've never really thought of that time much before…

"Haruhi, you're doing it again." Kyouya-senpai stops me before I can go too deep into my inner ramblings. I look at him and notice the confusion in his eyes. I smile softly and place my hand on my shoulder. His face, too, relaxes and he places his much larger hand on my own and entwines our fingers. Odd, how right that felt… I clear my throat and push that thought to the back of my head for later and ask

"So, where do you want to go?" I cringe at how girly my voice sounds. Kyouya-senpai seems to notice too for he smirks at me.

"You just sounded a lot like one of our fangirls just then, Haruhi" My eyes narrow dangerously and his smirk disappears when I poke a finger from my free hand on his chest.

"Kyouya Ootori, you will _never_ compare me to those hormone-fuelled balls of crazy again, I get enough of them at school." Okay, so maybe I'm dramatising slightly, there **are** times when I enjoy talking with the girls over tea, but I always find myself giddy with relief when I get home and change into **my** clothes and be **me**. Over time I have developed a clear line between 'Haruhi The Host' and 'Just Haruhi'. And there is no way this man is going to take that away from me.

"Yes ma'am." Kyouya-senpai's voice drips with sarcasm. He pulls our hands off of his shoulder and gently pulls me away from the car. I stumble beside him, confused.

"Ne*… Kyouya-senpai…"

"Hmmm?"

"What's the plan?" I ask directly. I hear his familiar chuckle.

"What makes you think I have one?"

"Ootoris always have one." I reply dryly. I have met his father on numerous occasions and he always seemed hell bent on making my time in his company a misery. Every step that infernal man takes always seems calculated, and I highly doubt Kyouya-senpai is any different.

"Once again, Haruhi, you are correct. I guess this 'getting to know each other' plan is working, huh?" Kyouya-senpai jokes and I smile as I remember the discussion that started this in the first place. "Demou*… I don't appear to be learning anything about you." He looks back at me, his charcoal eyes boring into mine, as if trying to look directly into my soul. I fight a shiver and say

"You really are adamant in avoiding my question, aren't you?" His eyes lose some of their intensity and a small smile plays one his lips.

"Yes, there is a plan, but I am not going to spoil the surprise. Let's just go for a walk, okay? I promised Fyuumi-neesan* I'd look at commoner culture for her. I swear Tamaki has been poisoning her mind with his garbage." I giggle slightly before I realise what it entails

"Your… _sister_ knows about our…" For some unknown reason, I can't seem to say the word 'date' "meeting…?" I finish lamely. I see a slightly pissed expression on Kyouya-senpai's face as he says

"Yes… it appears my sister keeps tabs on my every move…" Another giggle bubbles up in my mouth

"Annoying, isn't it?" I watch him smile and feel my heartbeat stutter slightly.

"Incredibly. Well, let's go then." He turns back around and continues to lightly pull me along the winding path through the park. The comfortable sunny day seems to fit our moods perfectly as we chat about anything that comes to our heads, ranging from art to politics. In what seems like no time at all, we find ourselves back at his sleek black car and his driver pops out and opens the door for me

"Ootori-sama*, Fujioka-san*" He bows primly as Kyouya-senpai pulls me into the car by our still entwined hands."

"A-arigatou*" I bow uncomfortably; I never have been good with formalities. When I get into the car Kyouya-senpai immediately pulls our hands apart and put is arm around my shoulder instead, making it feel all tingly, like when you just get into a lovely warm bath after a long day. The tingling got even more intense when he began idly running his fingertips up and down my arm. I shift slightly, not entirely sure if I dislike this new sensation or love it. Much like how I feel about the man doing it, actually. The fidgeting, however, doesn't seem to help so I sigh and decide to just simply go along with it. But then his hand moves to my back. Granted, it's only the side of my back, but it's still enough to send a shiver up my spine. Kyouya-senpai notices this and pauses, before continuing his ministration much more purposefully, aware of his affect on me. I chance a look up at him and immediately regret it. His dark eyes (which I now notice have a ring of deep blue around the pupil) have that same intensity I saw back at Karizawa (seriously, why do I keep on remembering that time!) and his jaw is tightened, making his face only more masculine and gorgeous. We stay like that for a short moment before he slowly tilts his head and dips down, his mouth mere millimetres from mine. I stretch up, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to feel his lips on mine when his driver opens the door behind me and Kyouya-senpai immediately jumps up and away from me.

"Ootori-sama, we have arrived. Enjoy your time here, Ootori-sama, Fujioka-san." Kyouya-senpai nods and slides out of the car with his ridiculous grace, whilst I stumble after him, my legs frustratingly weak after our almost kiss. I wonder how such an innocent touch can become so intense when he does it. Hikaru and Kaoru touch me all the time, and it never made me feel so… so… right.

"Welcome." Kyouya-senpai says in an oddly cold voice. I look up at him, but his face is unreadable. I feel my eyebrows meet in the middle at his passiveness. But then I turn towards the building in front of me, and begin to understand his displeasure. "Welcome to the Ootori Mansion."

"…Oh."

* * *

**_Ye Olde Japanese Speak_**

*-senpai = an honorific one would use when speaking to an elder (e.g. A five year old would call a ten year old 'senpai'. Or a freshman would call a senior 'senpai')

*Ne = used in many different ways, but in this context kind of like 'hey…" you know? Like, to get a person's attention… you catch my drift :)

*-neesan = an honorific used when saying your sister's name

*-sama = an honorific used when speaking to someone of much higher status, usually a boss

*-san = an honorific when speaking to someone you don't really know, a polite formality, if you like

*Arigatou = thank you

_**Reminiscing;**_

Okay, so this is shorter than Favourite Colour – this is only four pages :) – and most definitely not as good. I feel really bad for taking so long to update, you guys were probably expecting something amazing… this was kind of an anti-climax, ne?

But I do have an excuse! I had loooads of tests; Maths, Physics, Biology, French and Spanish! AND I've been up to my ears with Drama coursework. So I hope you guys can forgive me :)

Ooooh! But I got a B in French and 57 out of 59 in Spanish, so please feel free congratulate me on my awesomeness :P

Also, this was my first ever chapter in the girl's POV (even though I'm a girl) so please tell me if I kept Haruhi in character!!!

Readable?

Enjoyable?

Victorious?

Incredible?

Excellent?

Write about it then!

Yeah… I'm running out of words to use in my REVIEW acrostics.


	3. Authoress' IMPORTANT Message

_**Hey All-Of-Those-Who-Can-Still-Be-Bothered-To-Read-All-Of-My-Notes.**_

I know I'm making a habit of all these Authoress' Notes, but this one is really super-duper important, mmkay?

Gregory is deceased.  
And by "Gregory" I mean my laptop.  
With all of my work on there.

You wanna hear the worst thing?  
It broke on bloody Christmas Eve.  
Thanks Santa! :(

So, yeah, I'm currently typing this on my beloved Father's computer which doesn't even have stinkin' Microsoft Word on it so I have to use the crappy Windows WordPad so there's probably a gazillion typos in here, but I thought you guys should know why there won't be any updates.

But, on a positive note,_ **Merry Christmas!**_ Did you have a good one? Message me what you got and stuff!

Also, finally,_** I wish you all a Happy and Safe 2010**_.

I hope to fill it with lots of nice fanfics for your enjoyment :3


	4. Authoress' Celebration

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello world :)

Gregory is back, baby! And guess what that means… so am I!!!!

So, you guys can expect more lovely and (hopefully) ab-fab chapters and stories from me!

Thanks for waiting; I hope it was worth it.

Love ya!!!!!


End file.
